


looking at you is like looking at the sun

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, from 'one night stand' to 'seeing u makes me want to both kiss and punch u at the same time', luffy is a university student and law is a trainee doctor, not slowburn but kinda is at the same time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'hi this is my boyfriend, luffy.''oh, how did you meet?''he almost killed me whilst acting out my asphyxiation kink.'





	looking at you is like looking at the sun

He really hadn’t meant to do it. Honest.

Luffy sat in front of the man he had just killed, hands frozen, lips stuttering. The bruises on the man’s neck was undeniably caused by him. By him. He had choked him alright, Luffy’s sore bones and chaffed palm could attest to that (the man -he didn’t even know his name- had struggled so much, so much, and his overgrown five o’clock shadow had scratched into the pads of his palm).

He had met the man at a club, the both of them intoxicated beyond belief. He was taller than Luffy, and a bit older, too. Apparently, Luffy’s type. Covered in tattoos’ and with an almost neatly trimmed goatee, how could Luffy have even thought to believe him when the man said he was a doctor? What kind of doctor had ‘DEATH’ written on their knuckles, for Christs’ sake?

Again, he didn’t mean to do it, it was him who had wanted Luffy to choke him in the first place. Luffy hadn’t done this kind of shit before and didn’t know when to stop. How to stop. To be completely honest, he was still new to the clubbing scene in general. He should have gone with friends.

“God, good luck on your own, dude. I heard the gay club downtown is fuckin’ wild. But, if you think you can handle it on your own, then all the more strength to you, I guess.” Nami’s voice, his friends’ voice, rang out in his head from hours before.

But thinking about what he should have done, what he should have stopped, won’t help him now. There were facts and there were dreams. Fact number one: this man of whom had a few minutes beforehand ate him out, is now dead. Fact number two: Luffy is the one who caused this man’s death. Fact number three: Luffy is now a murderer, albeit only accidental.

Whilst wallowing and weeping, Luffy had failed to do the most important thing when in such a situation as this: check the fucking pulse. Therefore, it was no surprise that, when the man started to cough and choke ten minutes into being apparently dead, Luffy practically pissed himself and flew off the bed.

“You! But- wait, fuck- wait, how? You- zombie?” The 19-year-old spluttered out, pointing an accusing finger towards the bed but immediately lowered it in the wake of a new thought.

“No, can’t be. You haven’t eaten me yet, and what kind of zombie needs to breathe? Then…” His face lit up in realisation, whilst the man’s dragged down in pure confusion and slight pain.

At that point, the man in the bed sat up in the bed, crackling his neck left and right in discomfort.

“I’m alive and well, trust me. You have a fuckin’ strong grip though, wasn’t expecting that.”

“Oh my God, oh my God! I really thought you were dead! I’m so happy you’re okay, um…” Luffy tilted his head awkwardly.

“Law. It’s Trafalgar D. Law. And you?”

“Luffy! That’s so cute, we’re both L’s… T-Tra-Tora... Torao!” Law sighed in slight annoyance, rubbing his neck. Then, he came to a conclusion.

“Well, I think your over-excitement and my near-death experience has killed the mood quite a bit, but it was good while it lasted, at least. You know where I threw my clothes?”

It was then that a thumping was heard through the door, of which scared the shit out of both men. Said door then opened to reveal what Law could only conclude as Luffy’s roommate.

“Who, may I ask, are you and what are you doing in my fucking bed?” Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Luffy had brought them to the wrong room, and now Law was going to pay the consequence if the man’s tone of voice was anything to go by. He looked over to the other boy in fear, only to see the black-haired mongrel grinning at his beast (hunk) of a roomie.

“Shi shi shi, Zoro! Sorry, really thought this was my room- kinda wondered why there were so many weights everywhere! Don’t worry, we didn’t do much anyway,” eating ass and nearly dying was quite a lot in Laws book, but apparently not Luffys’, “so your beds’ all good. You can sleep in mine if you want, though!”

And with that, Luffy sauntered out the room (fully fucking naked, mind you), leaving Law and Zoro to sort their differences.

‘Zoro’ pointed his glare dead towards the other, clearly not satisfied with Luffys’ lacklustre answer.

“So? Who are you, where’d you meet Luffy, did you really not do much, and- get the fuck outta my bed, oh my God.”

“I met the kid in the club, we hit it off, came here at his request. I’m Law, and… Yeah, we didn’t get to do anything yet, don’t worry,” Law could practically feel the lies slipping through the gaps in his teeth with how obvious they were. By the looks of things, Zoro could tell he was lying, too.

“Ugh, whatever. Just put your junk away and go to the kitchen. Luffy probably won’t like you leaving all of a sudden, anyway.” The green-haired man went to the kitchen after speaking, although Law swore the kitchen was to the left of the bedroom, not the right.

Leaning back onto the pillow, Law breathed out a sigh of relief. Zoro seemed like a terrifying figure to have mad at you. Law stretched, hearing his shoulders crack satisfyingly, and crawled unceremoniously off the bed to gather up his pants and boxers. He didn't know where his shirt was, and he sure as fuck wasn't going to waste time in Zoro's bedroom searching for it.

As he walked towards the kitchen through the hallway, the doctor heard a muffled joyful laugh echo from the room.

“I can’t believe you got lost on the way to the _kitchen_ , Zoro, oh my God.“ Luffy, by the sound of it, and in response he heard a low grumble and what he could only describe as a bark from Zoro. Feeling there was no tension in the room, Law entered without much thought.

“Oh, Torao! Can you cook us breakfast? We’re hungry, and Sanji isn’t in right now…” Luffy sounded forlorn about this ‘Sanji’ character not being around, he guessed that it was a third roommate that took care of these two. They didn’t seem the type to clean or cook.

Law could tell Luffy was not someone who could be easily persuaded, but he tried regardless.

“I’m not exactly a world-class chef, Luffy. Most I can do is fried eggs’, if you’re okay with the burnt bottoms, that is. So, I suggest one of you-“

“Eggs are in the fridge, second shelf from the top.” That time, Zoro had spoken. Flabbergasted, Law walked over to the fridge and proceeded to fry 8 eggs (6 were for Luffy. Apparently, he had a huge appetite). The conversation around him was surprisingly light given the younger mans’ boisterous personality, and Law lost himself in it. That was, until his pager beeped.

“What the fuck was that? A pager? Luffy, did you find this guy in the 90s?”

“I need to go, hospital needs me. Take the eggs off in three minutes, please, God, don’t use your hands to pick them off. Now, bye.”

Law left the apartment building with haste, until he realised that he had forgotten one vital thing. His _shirt_. Sighing, he turned back on his heel to hastily get back in, until he heard his name from above.

“Hey, Torao!”

Law looked up to see the black-haired boy sticking his head insanely far out of a bedroom window. Then, a shirt was dropped downwards, landing on his face.

“See you later!”

**Author's Note:**

> tune of the day: Stevie Wonder, Don't You Worry Bout a Thing


End file.
